Where Snow Falls
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: Princess Bella (Snow White) lived in a world where there was beauty, peace, but it all changed when Ravenna, her new stepmother, seized control of the kingdom. All of beauty died and Bella lived in the dark her whole life. But she has escaped and now must find a way to take back her father's kingdom with some help from the family she once lost.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

**One cold day of winter my mother, Renee, was walking in the garden when on a snow-covered tree she saw a dark red rose sticking out, unchanged by the cold weather. My mother stared at it, wishing she could have a child who was as beautiful and strong as that one small rose. Ten months later she had a daughter, me, and named her Isabella, Spanish for beautiful. My father and her both loved and cherished me.**

**My father was King Charlie, ruler of our kingdom, a country full of not only humans, but supernatural creatures as well. Of the supernatural were dwarves, fairies, werewolves, vampires, witches, and angels. My father is a vampire while my mother is an angel. A very rare pair but the two are perfect together.**

**Being half vampire half angel mother always says I have the best of both as these two are the dominant species. She also tells me that I have a beautiful heart that allows me to hold true beauty and to never forget it. I never understand her meaning but instead smile as a blessing from her. I love my mother dearly and wish to be as beautiful and kind as her.**

**And then, when I was five, she became ill, and four months later, we lost her. It was the most brutal winters for my father and I. He became broken-hearted, unable to do much. He too became ill and usually stayed in bed, crying. The doctor who took care of mother ended up coming back with his family and lives at the castle to care for him. His name was Carlisle Cullen and he along with his family of seven were vampires.**

**Carlisle was the "father" figure, having turned all but two. He was a kind, gentle man, who was never mean. I looked to him as my second uncle. He stood tall, proud, with bleach blonde hair and gold eyes. The gold eyes are what amaze me the most since almost all vampires have red. It was very rare to find vampires who drink only animal blood.**

**Esme Cullen was his wife and she was beautiful. Her hair was shoulder length and a light auburn color. She too was gentle, a perfect mother. When my father is in bed she keeps me companying, even taught me how to cook.**

**Alice Cullen was one who was not turned by Carlisle but found him 40 years ago. Her hair was short, pixy like, and brown. She acted like me and so was the perfect playmate. We even pull pranks on people. She had an interesting gift to see the future though certain creatures she could not see.**

**Jasper Hale is Alice's mate and also held a gift; he can manipulate people's emotions. It was useful when father was needed in his bad state. He had shaggy blonde hair and was quiet. He was new to the animal blood only thing and so I could not be alone in a room with him, but he was very nice and respectful to me. Even makes me laugh time to time.**

**Rosalie Hale was the definition of beauty with her red lips and blond medium hair. I envied her for being so pretty but that immediately passed as I got to know her and found she was sadden by being a vampire. When you are a vampire you cannot have children unless you are a vampire male. I usually spend most of my time with her, coloring, riding horses, flying kites, anything I could think of. One night she said I was the daughter she would have wanted. When no one is around I call her mother sometimes. She also gave me a nickname that people used time to time; Snow white due to my pale skin.**

**Emmett Cullen is her mate and a complete child. With short brown hair and a huge figure he seemed like a tough, mean boy but he is the total opposite. He is very protective of his family and he said that includes me. I love his piggyback rides and he is the main person Alice and I pull pranks on. We have to be careful though because he gets us back.**

**The last of the family is Edward Cullen. He had copper color hair and was the only one who did not have anyone in the family. He was beautiful, handsome, and very kind. He taught me how to play the piano and the violin. He takes me on walks along the beach and has picnics with me. When I'm not with the others I am with him. I guess one could say I had a crush on him which I did. I got jealous at the other girls who would flirt with him and happy when he refused them in a gentle manner. I wanted him as a husband, or someone like him. But I am just a child.**

**They were my second family, after my werewolf cousin Jake and my uncle Billy. Jake was two years younger than me and I would spend my time with him when he would come over. He likes to bully me but I just bully him back.**

**That was when things were peaceful around the kingdom, but when I was seven was when things changed. A black army announced themselves and went rapid through different villages. My father, uninfluenced, went out to battle with his men. They fought the black army and were victorious. There he met a prisoner of the army, a woman named Ravenna. Even though she was in rags he fell for her beauty and brought her back to the castle to marry her. It was the first he had forgotten his broken heart.**

**I only knew her the two days they were preparing for the wedding but I was fond of her. She was a bit shy but spoke with such kindness. She told me she could not replace my mother but she felt we had a bond inside our hearts. I thought she would be good for my father. The second day they were married, a big ceremony. That same week the Cullens were called to my Uncle's castle north of here to assist him with a disease they do not know of. Edward wrote saying it was just something they named the chicken pox and was not that serious. I wrote back to him the day before the wedding, explaining everything that has happened.**

**It was that night I awoken to people walking in the halls. Walking along the halls I noticed no guards and my father's room were opened. Looking in I forgot to breathe as my father laid in his bed with a dagger in his heart. A few feet from my Ravenna appeared with a dark look in her eyes, different from the kindness earlier. I ran down the halls and outside to the castle's outside front to see fire as an army in black was running rampage. Women were screaming and men had swords in their chests. Jacob called to me, on the back of a horse with a guard. I ran and tried to reach him but a black guard grabbed me. I screamed when he was killed and I was thrown on a horse with a guard. We were so close to the gate when he was hit in the back with an arrow and pulled me off. Running to the gate it closed and the last I saw my cousin was screaming for me until I was grabbed again by a main with blonde hair.**

**When everyone was captured Ravenna came out and revealed she was a witch. She declared everyone be slain while James, the man who held me, take me to the dungeon.**

**And that's where I've stayed for ten years. Ravenna took over and soon the whole kingdom died. Nature was no longer beautiful. I stayed in the dark, wishing, praying for an opportunity to get out. I never saw the Cullens or my family again. **

**Now I could only wish that one day the kingdom that is drowned in snow, find its beauty.**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**The light shining from the small opening signaled it was morning. It didn't matter though; I did not sleep at all last night. James came up and stared at me through the cell. It bothered me that I stayed awake, afraid of what he might do. The "bed" I had was just a small lumpy clot with blankets that have not been was for ten years and a pillow that was equally dirty and uncomfortable but after the second year I got used to it. It was winter again, cold. My long sleeve brown dress would not help so I created a fire and lit the fireplace. The warmth felt good against my dirt filled hands when the door to the dungeon opened and footsteps and a girl's whimpers were heard. When it went silent other than her breathing I walked up to my cell door. "Hello," I called. "Hello."**

**A moment later a teenage girl with light brown hair walked up with eyes flickering everywhere. "What is your name?"**

**"Jessica."**

**"What did you do Jessica?"**

**"The girls in our village were taken. I was halfway to the Duke's castle when I was captured." The Duke's castle? My uncle.**

**"Does the Duke still live?" She nodded. "What about the people? Do they still fight under my father?"**

**"You're the king's daughter. We were told everyone in the castle was slain." Yes, to the world I am dead.**

**"What about the Duke's son, who else is still alive there?" Could the Cullen's be alive, or my cousin?**

**She shook her head and began crying. "I do not know. What are they going to do with me?" That's when I stepped back and sat next to the fire again. I did not have the heart to say what happens to her.**

**RAVENNA'S POV**

**"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all."**

**"The time has come for one who is fairer even then you."**

**I scrunched my eyes, "who?"**

**"Isabella Swan." I gasped. The king's brat? "I should have killed her when she was a child."**

**"Mark my words, she is your undoing, but, she is also your salvation."**

**"My salvation?" The gold figure nodded. "Consume her heart and you will no longer age, no longer steal the youth from others."**

**"Immortality." I smiled at the thought. It was such a good one. "James." I shouted. He stepped out from behind a wall with a bored look on his face. "Brother, will you go fetch me the king's daughter." He nodded and walked back the way he came in. ****_Soon, immortality would be ours brother. _**

**A girl was then pushed in to the room with, scared. I smirked, perfect timing. I walked up and grabbed her throat, lifting her up and sucked out all her youth. Her hair turned fragile and white and her face grew wrinkles. I dropped her and the guards took her out. ****_Just soon my princess, when you are gone I will never have to do this again._**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Jessica was brought back in by the guards. When they locked her up they snickered and walked out. I stared at her door with sorrow. Whenever the queen begans to age she sucks the youth out of young girls. That is why all the girls were taken from her village. Behind me a bird chirped. I walked over to see it fly away but not before I saw it land on what looked like a broken nail in the side. I grabbed it and with a strong tug I pulled it out. It was long, rusty, sharp. I looked at the door, trying to figure out if I could pick the lock when I heard the door opened and James appeared. Running to my bed, I laid down and put the nail under my pillow. James came up and instead of sitting and watching he came in. My heart beate picked up. "Did I wake you?" I shook my head. "You are always awake when I watch you."**

**"You never have come in before." It was hard to keep my voice leveled as his hand rested on my stomach.**

**"My sister wants you all to herself."**

**"She scares me," I replied, watching his hand move slightly up.**

**He looked into my eyes with a sort of pain but also pleasure. "And I do not scare you?"**

**Yes. "No." He sighed. "What does she want with me?"**

**His hand moved and now his finger touched right above my left breast. My right hand gripped the nail. "She wants your beating heart." He laughed and began to lean down. As he did I took out the nail and scratched his face. He fell off the bed and screamed in pain as I ran to the open cell door and locked it with the keys on the wall right next to it. I moved in time as his arm reached out to grab me. On his face was a large red line just beside his right eye. He growled and began shouting for someone to open the door. I ran to Jessica's cell with the keys in hand. "Jessica."**

**She walked up, looking as an old woman. It did not surprise me as I have seen tons of girls like this. "Go," she whispered with urgency. "Go."**

**Taking a deep breathe I dropped the keys and fled the dungeons. I had forgotten my once home was large and full of different pathways. I had no clue where I was going until I passed what looked like my old room. The door was bolted up with large boards. Running as fast as I could down the halls I came upon a door at the end of a spiral of stairs. I opened it slightly to the outside and stepped out when I saw a guard see me and shout for me to stop. I ran through the courtyard when I ran into a horse, causing me to fall to the ground. I looked up at a man wearing a black long outfit. He stared at me with confusion first and then disbelief. On the horse I noticed the body of a man. "Stop her." The guards shouted as they appeared from the different entrances.**

**I got up and looked around when I noticed a hole in the ground and jumped into that. It leads to the sewer but I could have cared less with the hundreds of men after me. I scrambled through the murky water when I got to the end that hung off the rocky cliff the castle was on. Taking one deep breathe I jumped into the ocean water.**

**Who knows how long I was in the salty water all I focused on was kicking my legs and moving my arms the way Edward showed me. When I emerged for air for the first time I was next to land not 40 feet from the castle. I got out of the water as the two birds from before were there. It was as if they were waiting for me. They flew around me before flying through the air towards a big rock. I followed, somewhat hopeful; when on the other side of the rocks was a white unicorn, resting. I silently thanked the birds as I climbed on its back and it jumped up and sped through the beach until we came into a village.**

**This was the village I played in as a child? This is how much damage she has done? The once bright, cheerful village was now filled with dark, broken houses and even more broken people. Their clothes were dirty and ripped and they stared at me as if I was something to eat. Too afraid I rode out and headed north. My uncle was still standing, most likely gathering people to take the queen down. I must reach him, tell him I'm alive.**

**The unicorn whined as the sound of rumbling came as the guards were behind me on their own unicorns. I could not go back there. I would die. We reached an area where the trees were black as the ground. Was this the once luscious green forest? The unicorn stopped and laid down. Confused I got off and it stood back up. "What are you doing?" The guards were getting closer. I grabbed at the unicorn's hair when it bumped my side, almost as if it was telling me to leave.**

**"But what about you?" It didn't reply but instead whined and ran towards the guards. Too afraid to watch I headed into the forest. It was strange. Branches were everywhere and it was hard to see. The trees were long and curved in strange ways. Hearing noises I began running when I tripped into some strange black mushroom-like plants that let out a smoky yellow gas. I coughed on it and began running when something was wrong. Everyone seemed to be going in slow motion. The trees grew wings and the ground began to move as small black bugs appeared around me. Horrible faces popped out at me, baring their fangs. More gas was released. It was frightening. I stopped running when I tripped again and fell into some mud. Last I remember was staring at a flower that was bleeding black blood before I passed out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Long time no see

**Ravenna's POV**

**"How could an innocent girl get passed my own BROTHER?" I was boiling with anger that small flames were left in the straight line I walked as I paced back and force. James was kneeling with his head down though I saw disappointment and fear in his eyes. "She is the one who will kill me and you let her escape." I stopped and took a deep breath. "Where is she?"**

**"The men chased her into the dark forest." He spoke with hesitation.**

**I looked out the window towards that direction. The dark forest; nasty place to be. "I need that girl James; I want you to find her. Search everywhere and do not come back until you have found her. I need her heart." He nodded and left. I walked up to my large gold mirror and frowned as the wrinkles under my eyes began to show. I needed more youth; I needed that little Snow white.**

**Bella's POV**

**When my I regained conscious I was still lying in the dirt but all the bad things were gone. The forest was still painted with black but all seemed well. I slowly got up but when I did I felt dizzy and fell back down. The sky was a grey as the sun was about to leave soon. Getting up for the second time I began walking, remembering where I was supposed to go. North.**

**I avoided the black mushrooms and used the trees for support. All seemed fine until two things happened: my stomach began rumbling that caused me a slight pain, signaling I was hungry, and I heard the sound of rushing footsteps as James and men in black appeared. I ran again, using what was left of my strength to use my vampire speed and was able to disappear from their sights but still hear them. I took a sharp turn behind a large tree and found myself in front of a large white house that did not fit well in with the trees around. I took a step towards it but not before someone in a hood grabbed me from behind, covered my mouth, and ran with vampire speed into the house. "Queen's men, just 40 feet from us." The one who held me spoke as I heard movement in the room. I was exchanged arms and carried into another room where I was set down. "Stay here and do not make a sound," the voice told me and then I was alone. All through that I never could see the faces of those who took me, only smell the sweet, familiar scent they gave off. Why did they take me?**

**When I heard knocking at the door was when I covered my mouth, afraid I would scream. "Good evening," a man greeted. "What might my family and I owe this surprise?"**

**James voice rang loud and clear. "We are searching for a prisoner. She has escaped the queen and must be brought back." Prisoner, I scoffed at the word.**

**"A girl in these forests would already be dead. They are not safe even for vampires like ourselves." That sweet scent, of course! It was the smell of a vampire, how could I have forgotten?**

**_You were locked in a dungeon for 10 years. _****Oh, right. "It is very important we find this girl, she is of great importance to the queen."**

**"I'm afraid sir we do not have anyone here besides our family. We also have not seen a girl come this way." A woman now answered.**

**It was silent, I could picture James seeing through their lies and sending the men to capture and kill the vampires. I wished not for someone to die on my account so I looked around for an exit when I saw a small wooden door in the ground. It was very odd for a door to be there but it opened and that was all that matter. I crawled through, feeling the crunching of the leaves under my hands and got up, closing the door.**

**"Gotcha." One of the guards shouted as they grabbed my arm rather harsh and yanked me to the other side. "Sir, I have her." I didn't focus much other than trying to get out of this man's grip.**

**I heard James smirk and say, "I will let you go but mark my words, keep another prisoner and the queen will have you killed."**

**"Wait, what do you intend to do with that girl?" The woman asked.**

**James would not answer so I thought I should for him, "they're going to cut out my heart." James slapped me. I glared and spit in his face, anger filled me and I kicked him in the stomach and then bit the guard. He let me go and I ran away.**

**I didn't look at the family of vampires, who tried to help me, but instead tried to get away from there as fast as I could. I did slow down as my body was beginning to wear out when I jumped as a boy appeared in front of me. Moving back another boy appeared behind me and soon I was in the middle of a circle that seven vampires caged me with. Looking at each one I soon noticed their facial features; the pale skin, the blonde and brown hair, the yellow eyes.**

**_It couldn't be. _****But it was. In front of me was the second family I lost. The Cullens.**

**Edward's POV**

**_Wonder what this chick did to piss off the witch? _****Emmett thought as Esme took the girl from his arms and threw her into our safe room.**

**"Their coming," Carlisle whispered and soon enough there was a knock at the door. When Carlisle opened it there was the witch's brother, James, and eight more wizards in black outfits and a variety of weapons from a sword to a wand in their hands. "Good evening," Carlisle greeted with a false happiness. "What might my family and I owe this surprise?"**

**"We are searching for a prisoner. She has escaped the queen and must be brought back." ****_Must be another girl she wants to suck the life out of. _****Rosalie thought, not caring.**

**"A girl in these forests would already be dead. They are not safe even for vampires like ourselves." If the girl was human she was definitely dead but this girl gave off a vampire scent mixed with something else I could not pinpoint.**

**James stared suspiciously. "It is very important we find this girl, she is of great importance to the queen."**

**"I'm afraid sir we do not have anyone here besides our family. We also have not seen a girl come this way." Esme replied, coming to stand next to Carlisle at the door.**

**He stared at us for a moment before sighing, showing he was going to believe us when we heard leaves in the back and a "gotcha," and soon the girl was being pulled to the front by one of the guards. "Sir, I have her." The girl was struggling to get free.**

**James smirked, "I will let you go but mark my words, keep another prisoner and the queen will have you killed."**

**"Wait, what do you intend to do with that girl?" Esme asked as Emmett and I came outside, ready to fight.**

** "They're going to cut out my heart." The girl shouted as James would not speak. He glared at her and then slapped her.**

**_Since when did the queen take hearts?_**** Alice thought.**

**_She's just a child we cannot let that happen. _****Esme thought, looking for some way to save her when the girl spit in James's face, kicked him in the stomach, bit the guard's arm, and ran off into the forest. Before the men could go after her Emmett, Jasper, and I killed them while Carlisle pushed James into the black Mushrooms and ran to the girl.**

**We caught up and circled her. Her heart beat was loud and low and she looked at us before slowly calming down. It was then I got a good look at her. She had long dark black hair, pale skin that was covered in mud and dirt that matched the brown raggedy dress she wore. It was then I found out I could not read her mind.**

**_Poor child. _****Carlisle sighed and stepped towards her. "We mean you know harm."**

**She blinked. "What do you intend to do with me?" Her voice was cracked, broken.**

**"Nothing, we wish to know why the queen is after you."**

**"I told you already, I will not tell more." Stubborn girl.**

**"What is your name?" She went silent and stared at the ground. After a few minutes she looked up with a new look in her eyes. "Can you help me? I am trying to get to the Duke's castle."**

**_Another escapee, trying to go to where they think it is safe. _****Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Why should we help you?"**

**The girl began thinking, "I am valuable to the Duke, if you help me there is a reward for you. 100 gold pieces." Rosalie was about to snap when Esme hushed her. "We cannot leave this child alone." She pointed out, going into her mother mode.**

**"But she is trouble. The queen is after her and it seems she is valuable to the queen." Jasper replied. "If we stay with her, trouble will come to us."**

**Her brown eyes looked desperate that I even felt sorry for the unknown girl. "Alright enough chit chat." Alice spoke up, walking over to the girl with a smile. In her head I saw us agreeing and walking north. "We will help you get to the Duke's castle." The girl nodded though she seemed please even with smiling. After everyone agreed (Rosalie cussing the whole time) we set out on our journey to help the girl.**


	4. Chapter 4 The News

**Ben Weber had just arrived at the Duke's castle after a long, sorrow-filled journey, for on the back of his horse was his unconscious son, Mike, who was injured by the queen. The two had sabotaged her supply lines with the other worlds when they were caught and taken to that horrid witch. Mike was brave and put a dagger in her stomach but she did not die. Instead she picked him up and messed with his heart until he fell down nearly dead. Ben was spared to tell of what happened so the Duke feared the queen even more. Now Ben's only hope is for another witch to heal his son.**

**After a short conversation with the witch Emily she rushed Mike to the infirmary as the Duke pulled Ben over to tell his story to him and everyone else.**

**"He stabbed her with a dagger but she did not die. She cannot be killed." Ben spoke with such fear, such disbelief.**

**Duke Billy was getting antsy as his son Jacob was glaring and clenching his fists. "Is there anything else to report?"**

**Ben then remembered the face of the girl who ran into his horse and was running from the guards. "There is one more thing. The princess is alive and well. Ravenna had kept her locked up in her dungeons all these years." Jacob's eyes went wide and he felt himself not being able to breathe for a moment. "Where is she now?"**

**"She had escaped into the dark forest." Jacob nodded and ran to the nearest horse. "Jacob no son." Billy called, getting in front of him. "I will not allow my men out of these walls."**

**"I'm going alone."**

**"I will not let my only son go. You do not know the forest." He too wanted to save his niece and the news was slightly happy for him, but he did not want to risk his son's life.**

**Jacob pulled the reins and walked past his father. "I will find someone who does. I am not abandoning her again." And with that he rode out of the castle gates and headed towards the dark forest to rescue his dear cousin.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cullen's talk

**10 years. 10 years it has been since I have seen the rest of my surviving family, including the Cullens. 10 years and now they are back, so I should be happy, jumping with joy right? But I am not, because they do not know it is me.**

**When Carlisle asked me my name it hurt. None of them knew it was me. Has 10 years changed so much? Did they forget about me? My father? Mother? They treated me as if I was a fugitive that they agreed to help, which is what they must be considering me as instead of the little girl who joined their family. They too though have changed.**

**Rosalie was no longer the kind girl she used to be but instead was cold, selfish, and complained about me being rags with no purpose. Alice and Emmett seemed to stay the same but they were less talkative, only laughing when it felt right. Jasper was even gloomier as I have yet to see him smile though it looked like he never would. Carlisle and Esme were still lovely though there was always a hint of sorrow in their eyes whenever they smiled or laughed. And Edward, oh Edward, he too no longer smiled but also was mean and stayed his distance from me. It felt strange, to stare at him as I am now, no longer a child with a crush. To me he was a man, the same man I fell for.**

**"I wanted to thank you, for what happened back there." I finally spoke after an hour of silence. We were walking at a slow pace for I could not keep up with their speed and neither side seemed to trust me enough to have me ride on their backs. "Is it safe to assume you fight with the old king?" Were they still on my father's side?**

**Emmett scoffed. "Look kid, we fight for no one, not the witch, not the late king. All royals are damned."**

**"Emmett." Esme scolded but he simply shrugged.**

**I glared. "Are you saying the rightful king is damned?"**

**He stopped and looked at me with an amused face. "He's the one who let that witch in. Always wallowing in his sadness that he did not see the danger ahead. It is his fault that the land turned to dark." I wanted to slap him but instead walked in front. "Why do you care? You probably would not remember him anyways." I kept walking, afraid what I might do or say. I could not trust them enough to tell them who I am, especially after that comment.**

**It was not my father's fault that my mother died; it was not his fault that Ravenna took over. "Do not listen to Emmett; he is just still in mourning." Alice replied, putting her hand on my shoulder. "We were once great friends with the king and his family but after his death we all fell into a slump, even moved out here to get away from everything." After 10 years, they were still sad? "But no, not all royals are damned."**

**Her comment made me soften up and I nodded my head as Carlisle once again took lead. When the lights turned out as the sun disappeared Carlisle stopped and looked around. "Edward, Alice, make sure to watch her carefully, who knows what will come out." The two nodded as we continued walking. "What will come out?"**

**"Oh you know, zombies, goblins, and if we're lucky a troll." Emmett snickered as my eyes went wide. Zombies? Goblins? Trolls? "Do not be afraid, they usually are afraid of vampires." Edward replied this time in a low voice.**

**"Usually?" My voice broke.**

**The rest of the night I inched myself closer to Edward until I was holding on to his arm as every small sound from the coyotes howling to Jasper stepping on a twig made me jump and my imagination go wild. As we were walking I yawned and found my feet dragging against the ground. When was the last time I slept? Two days ago? I tried to stay awake as I kept punching myself in the cheek and pinching my arms. They all looked at me weirdly but I did not care. If I fell asleep, what if James comes, I couldn't be asleep when he comes.**

**"If you are tired you can go to bed." Edward suggested.**

**I shook my head and continued on until my feet gave out and I almost fell if Edward did not catch me. "It is important to sleep." He mumbled as he picked me up bridal style. His arms were a cold but I felt some warmth as I snuggled into them and gave in to my grogginess.**

**Edward's POV**

**She fell asleep almost as soon as I picked her up. "Girl must have been tired," Esme thought out loud.**

**"Remind me again why we are doing this? The girl seemed to know where she was going." Rosalie was getting on my nerves as always.**

**"She is a child in need Rosalie; we cannot just leave her for the queen to grab."**

**"Hey, anyway to piss off the queen is fine with me," Emmett commented with a growl. The queen was hated by my family for the damage she has done.**

**It was not a week after we left we found out of the king and everyone in the castle's death.**

**_General Laurent was galloping up to the castle with a few others and a crying Jacob on his back. "Sir, sir." Laurent shouted in urgency. _**

**_Billy walked out and took his son off the horse. "What has happened?" _**

**_"The new bride the king took in was a witch named Ravenna. She destroyed the king and everyone in the castle." Everyone? _**

**_"What about the king's daughter? What about Snow," Rosalie asked. I didn't need to hear as in Jacob's small mind Bella ran to him, was put on a horse only to have the man with her be shot with an arrow and fall dead. She got up and ran to the gates but they closed. "Jacob, Jacob don't leave me." She shouted. _**

**_"We must go back for her," Jacob shouted towards Laurent, trying to get off the horse but Laurent's vampire strength held the werewolf back when James grabbed Bella from behind. "No, Jacob, Jacob help." She shouted as she started to cry. _**

**_"It's too late for her," Laurent said and the few men fled._**

**_"I'm afraid we could not get to her sir." _**

**_"That's bull," I growled, walking to him. "You could have gone back for her. She cried for your help but you ignored it. She is dead because of you." By that time Emmett and Jasper was pulling me away. _**

**After that things got worse and we could no longer stay at the castle, so we came to the dark forest, untroubled by anything that went on with the kingdom, until now.**

**"No, leave her alone," the girl mumbled. So she talks in her sleep. "The queen takes your youth."**

**"I wonder how long this girl was a prisoner; it seemed to be a long time." Alice noted. I did agree with her, this girl looked and smelt as if she was there for quite awhile.**

**"We don't even know who she is," Rosalie reminded us again.**

**"We will ask her when she wakes up," Carlisle said, cutting the conversation.**

**The girl jerked in my arms. "Don't fall asleep. James is coming, to watch me. I'm scared what he will do to me, if I sleep." Esme gasped as the girl continued jerking in fear before stopping.**

**"The horrid! What on earth did they do to this girl?" Everyone, even Rosalie, was feeling a small piece of sympathy for her. I did not help though that I could not read her thoughts. It was strange, the last person I have met that I could not read their minds were Ravenna, James, and…Snow.**

**"We should stop here; wait till she wakes up to continue." Alice said and sat down in the open dirt area. I laid her gently on a soft spot on the ground and we all sat around her. It was quiet, only hearing the sound of her fluttering heartbeat, and the sounds of the forest. "You know, this girl's scent is what confuses me the most. She smells of vampire but there's another species in there, maybe witch?" Jasper said.**

**Esme shook her head. "The scent is light, almost fresh while a witch has a murky stench. I would guess she has the smell of an angel." An angel?**

**"A vampire and an angel? We haven't heard of that since…" Rosalie's voice trailed off as she began frowning and thinking of the times she played with the little girl. "Is it possible that…"**

**"No," Emmett interrupted, taking her hand. "Everyone in the castle was killed that night." It was rare to find Emmett this negative but when it came to Snow, everyone was negative. "So she is half vampire half angel big deal. For now let's get her to the castle and then go back home. If it's still there." Rosalie leaned into Emmett in a way to calm him down.**

**"You know, this girl reminds me of Snow," Jasper mumbled. "She seems so pure, so innocent."**

**"Remember when Snow would talk in her sleep. She mumbled that she and Edward were going to get married in the forest." Alice said which made us chuckle slightly, even me. "I miss her."**

**"We all do." Our conversation ended that night as we waited for the sun to rise and the girl to wake up so we can get some information out of her.**


	6. Chapter 6 Split up

**The next morning I woke on something soft, cold. Grazing my fingers I found myself lying on a mixture of dirt and grass. "Sorry, we stopped so you could rest. Plus it is better to travel in the day rather than at night." I looked up as Alice stared down at me. "Are you hungry?"**

**I nodded and sat up as she handed me an apple. "Thank you." She smiled. "Where did you find this?" I did not look like there would be anything like this growing in these woods.**

**"There some spots in the forest that has not completely died. They also say there is a sanctuary where everywhere is green for miles but we have never found it." Hearing that made me want to go look but right now I had more important things. I ate the apple slowly, noticing the others were standing up and staring at me. When I was finished I dropped the apple core and stood up. "Ready."**

**We continued walking like before. "You never told us your name." Carlisle pointed out.**

**Oh right, what should I tell them. "It's not important who I am."**

**"So how are you valuable to the Duke?" I stayed silent, unable to answer; still hurt they do not know it was me. "Leave her alone you guys. I do not see her betraying us anytime soon so we are fine." Alice said, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Do not worry, we just do not trust people very easily but I have the gift to see the future so if you were planning on betraying us then I would know." Yes Alice I know, but I did not say that and just nodded my head. As we continued she stopped and looked back. "It's James. He'll be here in two minutes."**

**My heart picked up as I began panicking. "Then we must run."**

**"It won't help. He will be on our trail." Jasper said. Carlisle nodded. "Alright, Edward, take her and run her north. We will split up and meet at the river."**

**"Wait, split up?" I looked at them when Edward picked me up and began running. "We have to go back, what about your family?"**

**"They will be fine, we are strong and James could not kill us. In truth he is afraid of us." Afraid? I stared at him, confused, as we ran through the forest, hitting small branches. We stopped next to a large tree and he pushed us behind some branches and stayed quiet. For a moment I blushed at the fact we were close together as his body pinned me against the tree. He stared to the side for a minute before pulling back. "James followed my family instead. We are safe for now." He held his hand out for me to grab. When I did we walked through the forest. "Where is the river Carlisle was talking about?"**

**"It is at the edge of the dark forest. We just need to pass this bridge to get there."**

**We walked for a few in silence until we reached the bridge. It was small and made of stone. He put his finger on his lips and walked slowly, carefully. Looking over the side my eyes went wide at the sight of animal bones. What was this bridge? And then the earth began to rumble and a large creature appeared behind us. "Troll." He shouted, picking me up and jumping on the ground as the huge grey troll destroyed the bridge, growling as he showed his large pointy teeth. Edward jumped behind a large tree stump as the troll began hitting it.**

**"Run now." He shouted as he leaped out and began fighting the troll. If I could have left I would have out of sheer terror but something told me to stay and so I did. I watched Edward twist the troll's large arm when it hit Edward sending him flying to the ground. When he did not get up I began panicking since the troll was walking up, ready to kill.**

**"NOOOOO." I shouted, jumping from behind the stump. The troll stopped and stared at me before walking and leaning closer. I was scared but I held my place as its face was now just inches away. He roared at me, causing me to fall to the ground, but then stared at me with sad eyes that made me feel sorry for it. With one last glance it turned and walked away.**

**Edward stared the whole time with disbelief. "I told you to run."**

**I stood up as he came by me. "If I did you would be dead." He thought about that before grabbing my hand and leading me away.**

**Jacob's POV**

**"Alright men, let's head out." The blonde hair man named James shouted as a group of men in black hoods rode out of a village. I stood in their way. "Do you need another?" I shouted.**

**James laughed. "I already have enough werewolf." He turned to one of the men. "Kill him." The man took out his bow and arrow and shot at me. It was easy to dodge and I threw a dagger back and pierced his heart. He fell off the horse dead. "I said, do you need another?"**

**James smirked and nodded. "Welcome aboard lad." I walked over and jumped on the empty horse and we all set out to the dark forest. ****_Soon cousin I will find you._**

**We rode for two days when we reached a group of vampires and a girl who James said was our target. I only got a glimpse as a vampire took her away but I could tell that it was Snow White as we all called her. I chased after them but soon lost their trail as the other vampires (whose faces I did not see) ran off in different directions with James and the others chasing after them.**

**Not following I headed north where the vampire and her were heading. She must be going back to my father's castle. I had to find her quick so I could be able to help her.**

**_Please be safe with whoever is there with you until I come._**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**"Your family could be in danger, we should go back and help them," the girl kept saying as I dragged her through the forest.**

**"My family is strong. We are to go to the river and that is what we will do." I replied as I lifted her over a log before she could trip. This girl was very klutzy. She tripped over nearly every branch every spot in this forest. If it was not for her scent I would have just thrown her on my back.**

**When we arrived at the river there were women, human, in a boat made out of bamboo. "Only demons and spirits pass through the dark forest which are you?"**

**"We are fugitives from the queen," I replied, seeing as these humans have a shield over their minds. "We mean you know harm." The girl added.**

**The woman closest allowed us on her boat. "Your family is already here with us." The girl looked relieved.**

**_Hey Edward you finally made it. _****Emmett thought when we got close enough. I noticed that only women lived on the edge of the lake in bamboo huts. Each with scars from knives or fire on their faces. One of the many things girls had to do to protect themselves from the queen. I jumped out, hugging Esme as the woman on the boat helped the girl out, looking at her with knowing eyes for which the girl just nodded.**

**_Seems like the woman knows her, could she be from this village? _****Jasper thought. It was a possibility.**

**That night we sat in the woman's, whose name was Angela, hut. The girl was playing with her daughter Victoria as my family and I sat around the small fire in the middle. "Thank you for letting us stay." Carlisle told Angela.**

**She smiled and nodded her head. "Anyone against the queen is welcomed."**

**"Where are the men?" Rosalie asked.**

**Angela sighed though still keeping a smile. "Gone." Her eyes weren't sad but rather proud. "We stay to help fugitives while they are out, risking their life against the queen." We all looked with sorrow at her. "You are the Cullens can I assume. I have seen you once when my husband and I visited the castle."**

**"That was a long time ago." Alice said in a soft voice.**

**Angela patted her hand and then looked at me. "I remember you playing with the princess when she was a child. She is such a lovely girl."**

**"Was, she was killed the night the king died." I replied. Angela frowned. "Right, I forget that she is dead to the world."**

**"It was a great sadness." Jasper said. "It was as if she was a part of our family."**

**"She was going to be," Esme added. I sighed, remembering.**

**"What do you mean?" The girl asked, looking over at us as she held a stick doll.**

**Carlisle spoke, "Well, on one of the rare days that the king was just a bit happy, he watched Edward and Snow playing and so he spoke with me about having the two be married when Snow reached of age." That was the last conversation I had with the King.**

**_"Edward, where are you going?" Snow asked as I pulled her off my back. _**

**_"Your father requested to see me. I'll play the piano with you when I am done." I kissed her forehead and walked off the meet with the king. He was with Carlisle and Esme who both were bubbling with happiness. "You wished to see me?"_**

**_"Yes Edward, I could not help but notice you and my daughter climbing trees." _**

**_I nodded. "She wanted to see the sunset sir."_**

**_He chuckled, something that was not seen often anymore. "I also hear my daughter is very fond of you, and also, is planning a wedding for you two." I laughed to that as I remembered walking in to find her and Alice planning where things would be in the courtyard. "I have a proposal for you Edward. I love my daughter very much and I know that she can't be alone when she becomes queen. I see a lot of pride, respect, and you have a wonderful family. Edward, when my daughter comes of age I want you to marry her."_**

**_Marry Snow? I could not picture it as she is just a small girl, but, to watch her smile everyday? To hear her laugh, be close to her scent? She was so pure, so innocent, did she deserve me?" Did the kingdom deserve me? _**

**_Say yes, Esme kept thinking over and over in her head. Say yes. _**

**_I smiled and bowed my head. "It would be an honor sir." _**

**_He smiled before frowning as a guard came in. "Your majesty, a black army was spotted outside the kingdom."_**

**_He nodded and turned to Carlisle. "As you know my brother is in need of you and your family for some strange sickness. May your journey be safe." With that he followed the guard out. _**

**"You were supposed to marry the princess?" Sarah asked.**

**I nodded. "I was to tell her when I came back but, Ravenna happened." It was a sad thing. The girl stood up and walked outside. Wonder what her problem is?**

**"Such a sad story, and yet you travel, carrying a heavy burden."**

**Emmett shrugged. "Not a problem, besides, chick is not heavy at all. We rescued her from Ravenna's brother and taking her to the Duke's castle. She hasn't even told us her name."**

**Angela looked at us with disbelief. "You really have no idea who she is?" She was shocked.**

**We shook her head but that sparked are curiosity. "Why? Who is she?" Rosalie asked.**

**Angela looked at her daughter. "Go outside." When she was gone Angela stood up and sighed. "I received word from my husband just a day ago. He and my son were captured by the queen and my son was almost killed by the witch. On his way out, he reported that the princess is alive and well."**

**My family gasped. "Snow, she's alive? Where is she?" Rosalie shouted, standing up.**

**Angela looked at us. "He told me she escaped into the Dark forest and would be heading my way. I didn't expect her though to be here this early." Early? But the only ones who were here were my family and…**

**My family and I looked at the door, now understanding. "The girl with you is Princess Snow White."**


	8. Chapter 8 Make your move

**I was engaged to Edward? Walking along the bamboo path onto the lake I passed other women who nodded their heads in recognition. One small girl even cam up and said she looked forward to when I become queen. Was I even ready to be queen? How would I lead anyone?**

**As I stared out the lake I heard the footsteps come up behind me. "Why did you not tell us?" The voice belonged to Edward. I turned, seeing the pain on their face, the disbelief, the shock. They knew who I was.**

**"I didn't trust you." I answered, looking down.**

**"Not trust us? We thought you were dead? How could you keep that from us Snow?" Rosalie spoke up. "Were you just using us to get to your uncle's castle?"**

**I looked up and glared at her. "You did not have to come. As I recall you did not even want to take me. I'm sorry but the little girl you knew is dead." With that I walked past them back to the house where I stayed until night when Angela tucked Victoria into her bed. The Cullens stayed outside, not coming in. "It's all so sudden isn't it?" Angela spoke, rubbing Victoria's face softly. "Our scars protect us. Without beauty we are no use to the queen."**

**I wanted to protest, saying that the scars do not make them an ounce ugly, but kept my mouth shut as she went on. "It is the sacrifice we make, to live in peace." She then turned to me. "Your sacrifice will come." My sacrifice? What was I going to sacrifice? "You should rest." I nodded and laid down on the bed next to Victoria. It was soft, made out of fabric and hay. I was about to fall asleep when I heard voices outside, voices that belonged to the Cullens.**

**"We cannot just leave her," the voice was quiet but sounded like Esme.**

**"It's better if she is not around us." It sounded like Edward.**

**"How dare you say such things. You're her fiancé, or did you only say that because you thought she was dead." There was a snarl.**

**"Please. You cannot abandon her. You know how much this kingdom depends on her." Sarah's voice came, "the child is in need of you."**

**"I don't care, its better she is not with me or us anyway. She's safer here." There were retreating footsteps as everyone was now silent and I could no longer smell Edward's scent.**

** Edward left me. **

**He left me.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**"I don't care, its better she is not with me or us anyway. She's safer here." And with that I left, mad.**

**I stopped walking about 100 yards away from the village and just growled. All these years of thinking she was dead, she was alive, locked in a dungeon, the queen's caged animal. It made me so angry. How was I supposed to deal with that? How dare Alice say that about me being her fiancé? Of course I am her fiancé...or was...or I don't know!**

**Maybe it was not a good idea to leave. Just because I have my own problems about this, doesn't mean I should leave her unprotected. I have protected her since she was a child. She was everything to me. The only one who made me truly smile.**

**I pulled out her letter, the last one I got from her, a day after Ravenna's takeover. She spoke such kind words about Ravenna. Spoke of her beauty, her voice, even the smell of rotten eggs that she gave off. She spoke of her father being once again happy and she prays he will find peace with her mother's death. She also continued writing about our wedding, saying she wanted white ribbons and lots of candles. I always kept the letter with me, as some reminder that she once lived. But I did not need it, because she was here, now, alive.**

**_Got to go back. _****I tore up the paper into tiny pieces and let the wind take it. ****_Time to move on. She is here, she is who I have to protect till the very end. _****Taking a deep breath I turned back, ready to run when from the distance, there was smoke.**

**Oh no.**

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated I've been swamped with school but more chapters will be up this week**


	9. Chapter 9 My Decision

**I woke to the smell of burning wood and opened my eyes to a fire arrow on the wood. "Wake up," I shook Sarah and ran out to see the whole village on fire and the women were screaming and running as men on horses were destroying the village. I grabbed Sarah and ran to Angela, who were ushering women down the path to the boats. We ran until two men got in front. Before they could do anything Jasper and Emmet ran up and killed them, slitting their throat. "Hurry now," they yelled, helping us. I soon was grabbed by Alice and Rosalie as Esme grabbed Angela and Sarah and they ran with us to the boats. Where was Edward? Did he truly leave me?**

**We ran as the shouting continued when I looked back just as a large burning wood piece fell. On the other side was a boy with dark brown hair and light brown skin, staring at me with relief. He looked familiar. "Come on," Carlisle shouted as he pulled me into his arms and ran until we made it to the boats. Instead of getting in I helped the Cullens and Angela get all the girls in the boats.**

**As I helped one little girl I was grabbed from behind, "help me!"**

**Angela ran at him but he just pushed her to the ground when he made a grunting noise and fell too, a axe in his back. I looked up to see Edward next to me. "We have to go."**

**"No, I must help them," I shouted, pulling on his hand which held my arm.**

**"We will, you must go." Carlisle spoke. Rosalie hugged me, "keep her safe Edward." He nodded and pulled me to the water and began running, lifting me in his arms. All I could hear were the horses, the screaming woman, and the faint sound of James's voice.**

** I should have never went there.**

**Look what I caused.**

**We ran until it was morning, me not sleeping at all. He put me down on a grassy part of the quiet woods. I began sobbing, "you left us. You left us." I shouted through my sobs.**

**His eyes were apologetic. "I know, I'm so sorry Bella."**

**"We should have never been there."**

**It was quiet as I slowly stopped sobbing. "I'll take you to your uncle," he promised. "I won't let anything happen to you from here on." I looked at him, feeling grateful, when something ran in front and punched him. Then a group of small men in masks jumped on us and began beating us, tying us up and soon we were upside down in a tree.**

**Jacob's POV**

**There she was, running with the other villagers. I was so glad to found her but I lost her again. Thankfully James did not see me kill two of the men in his group and now we were following a trail through the forest where we came upon a grassy area and all that was left was cut up rope. One of the men, a wizard, picked up a piece and sniffed it, nodding his head.**

**"They were here."**

**James smirked. "Onward." And we continued our search for my cousin.**


	10. Chapter 10 Sanctuary

**"Vampires sure are wimpy," a grouchy voice chuckled. I opened my eyes to see the two of us were upside down while seven small men chuckled. "It was very easy to capture you."**

**Edward groaned, "great, dwarves."**

**The one grouchy one with a black fuzzy beard took a sharp stick and wacked Edward in the stomach. He grunted, meaning the stick was made out of vampire parts. "And what's it to ya vampire."**

** "Come on, is this how you treat friends?" Edward asked with sarcasm. Black beard snickered as did the rest. "Oh no no no, this is how I treat a friend." He then hit Edward in his head.**

**One with red hair stared at me and smiled. "She's pretty."**

**Another with a bald head walked up with an axe. "Nothing, they got nothing." He hit Edward with the axe. Edward growled with frustration. "I told you we should have waited down by the river." He pushed one with white hair that stuck up.**

**"Alright, we'll kill him and leave her to rot. I hate killing girls." The white hair said.**

**"I don't" bald one said, walking my way. "Oh, ok good."**

**"Leave her alone Sneezy." I turned to see one who also had white hair but it laid down with a silver metal mask on.**

**The seven circled us. "Please cut us loose, the queen's men follow us." I shouted.**

**"Shut up."**

**I stared at them, "you have love for the queen?"**

**Black beard scoffed, "no one loves the queen."**

**"Then you fight against her?"**

**"No one fights against her, not since the king died."**

**I lifted my head slightly. "My father was King Charlie."**

**They all froze and stared at me with disbelief. One with a black mustache that stood next to the metal man shook him. "She doesn't tell the truth, does she father?"**

**The man took off the mask to show his blue eyes which were not focused. He was blind. "Yes, she is the one, she is destined." The sound of horses broke the glance at me and they got into fighting position. "It's James," one shouted.**

**"Please cut us down." I shouted again.**

**"Quiet princess. Take them down, let's go." We were cut down and followed them through a path that led into a cave covered by branches. The cave was wet as small streams fell down the rocks. We jumped on different rocks to get through. Edward had to help me as I almost fell in twice. After that we walked through a narrow hole and I was amazed at where we were.**

**Green. So much green. The trees were tall and rich with green, blue, and brown. The butterflies were green, red, purple, and pink. Even a turtle was covered in green leaves. The sun shone over, creating a perfect wonderland. "Where are we?"**

**"Sanctuary my lady." The red head replied. "This is the land of the fairies."**

**Spiked hair grunted and put earplugs in his ears, "darn fairy music."**

**The music was like small murmurs that created a melody. I stared at Edward and smiled, the sun hit his skin and he began to sparkle with the diamond like structure of his skin. I looked at mine to see I was not sparkling but rather glowing. It felt peaceful here. Nothing like the world I just came from.**


	11. Chapter 11 A life for a life

**"Clear." Baldy shouted as we were in a small clearing that had a circle of rocks and logs. They moved a large beige blanket to show cups and food and blankets and a small fireplace. They began setting up camp as I explored the area more, finding a bush filled with butterflies.**

**That night I learned their names: Blackbeard was Grouchy**

**Red head was Gus**

**Baldy was Happy**

**Black mustache was Bashful**

**The white hair was Doc**

**The spiked white dwarf was Sleepy**

**The blond one that hair went everywhere was Sneezy**

**And the last was a brown haired one named Doppy.**

**Doppy was playing a soft tune on his violin as we ate fruit and beans and drank water. I just sat there, staring at the different dwarves as they talked among themselves when I went to sit next to Doc. "I wanted to thank you. For standing up for me."**

**"You had the same spirit as you father. He helped our kind prospered." Their kind? "There were more of you?"**

**"Yes," Happy said. "The men you see right now, and many more. We were key gold miners as we could see even the smallest amount of light in the dark. We were down there for a year and when we came up, everyone was dead."**

**"That was a month after your father died." Doc added.**

**"I'm so sorry." All this, all because of Ravenna.**

**"As am I princess, As am I. But the time has come for us to rise again, now that you are alive." Again, so much put on me. Could I even do it?**

**As I was thinking Gus came up with a cheeky smile. "Could you care for a dance?" I noticed Doc's son began singing lighter tune. "I'd be honor Gus." I grabbed his hand and began dancing.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I watched her dance the funny dwarf dance. What Doc had said was truly a tragic. Another thing destroyed by Ravenna. I didn't notice when Grouchy came and sat with me. "So what do you say vampire; let by gones be by gones?"**

**I chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of the blood they had. Why I do not know but it was animal. "Of course."**

**"Must be all crazy, I've heard all about the palace business, even a certain engagement." How did he hear that? Didn't he say he was stuck underground for a year? "Still thinking about it?"**

**I stared at this Bella, Snow. "I don't think now is the time to worry about that."**

**He chuckled. "You're right, but, it must be something you have thought of, learning she was alive." Gus wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped around her shoulders and giggled, glancing at me. Gus's thoughts went toward his new crush on Bella.**

**In Grouchy's head he was thinking of Doc's words which also troubled me. "What is she destined for?" I whispered his unspoken question.**

**"Who knows vampire. Who knows?" We stayed like this the rest of the night before everyone fell asleep, except for me and Doc. "Excuse me, I was wondering, what you meant about her being destined."**

**His mind was full of fog, uncertain and dark. All he did was smile and close his eyes, his thoughts turning black all together. I sighed and laid my head, staring at Bella as she slept. What was going to happen to Bella?**


	12. Chapter 12 Traveling

**When I woke up the melody was back. As I sat up the two birds that saved me from before were back. They landed on a stump and out of their stomachs came two small creatures with big green eyes and long white bodies. One flicked its ears and gave me a big smile. Fairies.**

**They gestured their hands for me to follow and flew off, leaving a trail of gold dust. Feeling empowered, I did follow. I followed them through the forest, passing rabbits, squirrels, raccoons, all in which fairies came out of their stomach. The music got louder as I headed deeper.**

**Edward noticed Bella leave as the dwarves began waking up to the fairy music. They all looked at each other surprised as Bella was following two fairies. "Father, is it.."**

**"Yes son," Doc spoke, smiling. "It's him."**

**Unsure what they were talking about Edward jumped up and the seven dwarves and he followed when before their eyes was a large white deer standing next to a tall tree and surrounded by a small pool of water. Edward watched as Bella walked closer, stepping into the water. Edward took a step to join her when Happy stopped him.**

**"No no vampire, no one has ever gotten close to him." All Edward could wonder was who the deer was. Bella gently put her hand on the deer's head. The deer than bowed his head. "White Heart bows before the princess."**

**Doc smiled, "he's blessing her."**

**"What do you mean?" Edward asked.**

**"You have eyes Edward but you do not see. Can you not feel the light, the warmth? She is life herself. She is destined to rid us of this darkness. Where she goes, I follow."**

**"I do too father." All the dwarves chorused in. Edward too, said I. They watched the peaceful meeting when suddenly an arrow came and hit the deer in the side. He began screaming and the wind blew fiercely. Bella stared in fear as Edward raced to her and pulled her back as the deer turned into many butterflies.**

**"Get him," Happy instructed Grouchy and Bashful to do as Gus followed Edward and Bella. Grouchy and Bashful hid behind two boulders as the man with arrows came closer. "You first," Bashful whispered.**

**Grouchy glared, "I know," and when he came closer the two jumped out and began fighting the man with no such luck as he dodged their axes and pushed them to the ground. Grouchy was able to though stab him in the back before he pushed him down and ran off.**

**Meanwhile the three were running when Edward saw James on a horse. "Go that way," he pointed and the two left him as he ran to James who appeared behind him. The two fought, James having the upper hand. "You really think you can protect her? You who let her rot in a dungeon? Would you like to see, what you did to her?" With that James removed his mind barrier and showed Edward images of Bella from a child to now in the dungeon. She was crying, screaming, face full of fear as James came closer, him touching her legs, stomach, chest. Edward was furious and bit James neck and threw him into a log that had sharp branches sticking out. James coughed up black blood and whispered "sister, save me."**

**Ravenna could feel her brother in need that it caused her pain, but she knew if she saved him then he would take her youth and she would soon wither. "Forgive me brother," she whispered, and built up the strength she had to revive herself, allowing her brother to die.**

**As Bella and Gus were running a man on a horse was killed by an arrow as Jacob went riding after the two, holding his hand out to grab Bella. But Bella was faster and when he got close she grabbed his hand and dragged him down. Gus was ready to stab him when he shouted "no it's me Jacob, Jacob."**

**Bella gasped and just stared at her long lost cousin. "You're alive."**

**"Arrow," Gus yelled and jumped in front of Bella as an arrow pierced his heart. Jacob jumped up and shot the man. Bella held Gus's hand. "Gus, come on Gus just breathe."**

**His breathing was deep and hard. He stared at Bella first with fear and then with happiness. "I'll never leave ya miss." And then, he closed his eyes and died in her arms. She began crying as everyone else gathered. There was no fairy music that day.**


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings

**We traveled for two days before we stopped again in a snowy part of a forest. "We'll be there before sundown tomorrow." Jacob said as he sat next to me. Bella and the dwarves were sleeping near the fire. I noticed Jacob staring at her. "She hasn't changed a bit."**

**"Not at all. Neither have you."**

**He chuckled. "You did. You're not as nice as she liked to talk. Always planning your wedding." I chuckled. "She still likes you."**

**"Like you like her?"**

**He smiled and nodded. "She's family. My childhood friend. I will always love her. But, if I have to give her up, I can live with it being you."**

**"Thanks."**

**"You should tell her how you feel."**

**"And how do I feel?" He turned to me. "That you love her, and still care for her."**

**I sighed. "You think I do?"**

**He shook his head. "I know you do. And she feels the same way." Did Bella love me? "Well, whatever happens, the queen's death is what matters." I agreed with him.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Queen's Spell

**Bella's POV**

**When I woke up I went exploring the wood just a few feet away from camp. I liked the alone time, I haven't had enough of it lately. What would I do when we got to uncle's castle? How could I be the leader people want me to be? I turned as Edward appeared. "Jesus Edward, you scared me."**

**"I'm sorry." I smiled and began walking. "Something troubles you?"**

**"We are close to uncle's castle. I'm nervous. What if they think I have a plan to destroy the queen?"**

**"It's terrible. If I had it my way I would take you somewhere far away from the queen, but we have our duties, and yours it to lead everyone out of this darkness."**

**"But how do I lead men?" He thought about it and smiled. "The same way you led me. You were such a small child and yet it was as if I was the younger one. I followed you everywhere."**

**"It seemed you were obligated to." He got closer so our faces were just inches away. "Not at all." I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips. He kissed back and when we pulled apart he patted my hair and lifted an apple. I smiled and took it. "So there are places around here that are alive?"**

**"Not at all." I smiled and took a bite and swallowed the piece when a horrible feeling hit my stomach and I felt ready to throw up. I looked down as the apple turned brown with thorns and dropped it as the pain in my throat got worse.**

**Edward was smiling, "you see child, love is just an illusion." Traitor. I fell to the ground and tried crawling away when the pain hit my stomach and soon I was lying on my back as the pain traveled all around my body. Edward knelt down and smiled when he turned his head and soon he morphed into an old woman who I recognized as the queen. Shit.**

**"By fairest blood it was done, and by fairest blood it can be undone. You were the only one that could break the spell and destroy me," she whispered, touching where my heart is. My body began to numb as it all went to my heart. "And the only one, who can save me." Her hand there made my heart hurt more and I soon could not take it. "You don't know how lucky you are not to grow old." She held the knife up but before she could do anything Jacob and Edward came running and she turned into a flock of ravens that flew away.**

**Jacob saw me first and began crying. "No, no Bella, no." He lifted me up and it was his face I saw last before I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.**

**EDWARD's POV**

**I just got back from hunting when I noticed Bella not here but the ravens in the sky had me on the edge. "Hey, wake up." I kicked Jacob in the stomach and he jumped up, waking the others up. "Where's Bella?"**

**"I was about to ask you that." I sniffed the air when the queen's scent came. Shit. We ran towards the direction as an ugly hag held a knife over Bella. "No," I shouted and the woman turned into ravens and flew away. "No, no Bella no."**

**I turned and could not believe the site. Bella was on the ground with a lifeless look in her eyes and her heart was quieting down. I stared at the dwarves. "Do something, help her."**

**"This cannot be," Doc whispered. When I turned back her eyes closed and heart silenced all together. Bella was dead. Jacob began crying and I punched a tree. She was gone. She was actually gone. All because I left. I should have never left.**

**The journey to the castle was filled with sorrow. We made Bella a basket that the dwarves carried and when we entered the gates everyone stared with sadness and began crying. My family was there, gasping and sobbing. They took Bella away as I met with my family and told them the story. How I failed and now she was gone. Esme hugged me and said it was not my fault though I could not agree with her. Later that night I headed down to where Bella laid in a white dress. She looked beautiful.**

**"You look absolutely beautiful, not like the little girl." I spoke, walking around her. "When you were younger, you held such spark, nothing could bring you down, and that's what I loved about you. And traveling together, I saw that spark again and realized you are that same girl I loved and still love. But I let you out of my sight all those years ago and lost you. I had my chance but I screwed up and I lost you yet again and I'm so sorry Bella. You don't deserve any of this and I wish I could have been better. I was happy with being your fiancé and still am. And now you can be a queen with the angels, a happier place for you." I began sobbing and gently kissed her lips. Her cold, lifeless lips, and left the room, unable to handle myself.**

**When I got outside Jacob was arguing with his father with my family all around. "She died for our cause. We cannot just sit here and die with her."**

**Billy put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but you grief clouds your judgment."**

**"My grief makes me see clearly father."**

**"We are the last hope there is. It is rough but I will not leave these palace walls."**

**It was quiet, over the crowd I heard Doc whisper "the spell has been broken." What spell? And that's when I smelt her and turned and gasped. There she was, walking out with such fierce, such determination. It was Bella.**


	15. Chapter 15 We Must Fight

**"You look absolutely beautiful, not like the little girl. When you were younger, you held such spark, nothing could bring you down, and that's what I loved about you. And traveling together, I saw that spark again and realized you are that same girl I loved and still love. But I let you out of my sight all those years ago and lost you. I had my chance but I screwed up and I lost you yet again and I'm so sorry Bella. You don't deserve any of this and I wish I could have been better. I was happy with being your fiancé and still am. And now you can be a queen with the angels, a happier place for you." Edward. Oh Edward. I then I felt his cold lips press against mine and soon left the room.**

**My eyes opened as tears rolled down my face. I love you Edward. I love you so much. I knew what I had to do. I got up and walked out of the castle to the grounds where I saw my uncle and Jacob and the Cullens all staring at me with wide eyes. I glanced at Edward before walking up to my uncle. "Death has favored you."**

**"Death favors no one." I then went closer. "We must ride like thunder and lightning."**

**"You must rest." I shook my head. "We rested long enough."**

**I walked out into the middle and stared at everyone. "I am and will ride. For it will ride it in ourselves. I have been in darkness my whole life, but I have never seen a brighter light then when my eyes opened and I know that burns in all of you. These embers must turn into flames; iron into sword, forth by the power I know is in your hearts." During my yelling everyone gathered around me. "For I have seen what she seen. I know what she knows. I can kill her." What she said before, about the spell, I was the only one who could kill her. "And who will ride with me? Who will be my brother?"**

**Everyone shouted I and they knelt down, even Edward. I smiled, feeling a power I never knew I had. Just you wait you bloody witch. I am coming for you.**

**Ravenna's POV**

**The 20 woman scattered the floor as I looked my youth again. ****_Come child, come and try to defeat me._**


	16. Chapter 16 The Final Battle

We took off two days later with me in front, covered in armor and hair pulled back. Next to me were Jacob and Billy. "Farewell princess," Doc shouted. "Farewell."

We rode for three days and three nights when at the crack of dawn we were on the cliff, staring at her castle. "We need the gate open. We can't climb the sides as the tide will come in two hours." Billy pointed out.

I looked at him and back at the dwarves, "there's another way in."

Third Person POV

:Oh great, we go looking for gold and what do we find? Poo." Happy grunted as the dwarves went through the sewer hole that Snow told them about.

"Ooo, that one looks like mine," Grumpy joked. When they made it to the end Sleepy and Sneezy helped Bashful up to look at the palace insides. "Alright men," he started. "There are five of us against a hundreds of palace guards."

"I like those odds," Sleepy said as Sneezy agreed. They helped the two up first and then the others followed. Hiding behind a horse they carefully walked through the courtyard until they made it to the tower. Entering they took out the four guards in there.

Meanwhile The others waited when Billy said it was time to go. Snow was ready to leave when Edward pulled up beside her with his family behind. "So you rise from the dead and now commanding the army." He joked. Snow looked surprised but happy, seeing him again. "You do look rather fetching in that suit."

She smiled and led the army down the beach towards the castle. The gate was not opened. Balls of fire came hurdling at them, taking out a couple of soldiers.

The dwarves were struggling as two more guards came in and cut the rope that opened the gate. Sneezy looked and commanded the others to jump on the rope. As they did the rope went down and the gates opened.

The battle took place between the dark army and Snow's army. Fifty men including Edward and Jacob created a shield where Snow stood in the middle. She looked around until she looked up and saw the queen staring at her before going inside the castle. Snow left the bunch and ran through a corridor that led inside and up the stairs.

Edward saw her and he and Jacob followed, taking out a few guards.

Snow entered the main hall where she was waiting. She turned, wearing a tight, long black dress. Her face had a evil smile as she smirked at the princess. Edward, Jacob, and a few more entered the hall. Waving her hand the queen shattered the ceiling, sending crystal shards down, killing two men. The crystals then grew into demons that when Edward swung his sword at it it just fixed itself and soon the men were ffighitng.

"Come avenge you father." Ravenna said, "he was too weak to even lift his sword."

Angry, Snow ran and swung at her but Ravenna dodged and grabbed her arm, throwing her a few feet away. Snow stood up and ran at her again but she grabbed the sword and flung Bella into the stone wall face first. Ravenna stared at her hand as the little cut healed. Snow spat out blood as Ravenna lifted her head to see the men fighting the crystal demons, dying. "Look at them. How does it feel knowing you brought them to their death?" Snow watched with fear as one demon flung itself at Edward and he was using his shield as his only defense. "You see, we are not so different after all." Ravenna dropped her.

"I'm nothing like you." Snow mumbled, jumping up and swinging at Ravenna who dodged every attack. Finally Ravenna slapped her, sending her flying across the fire in the middle of the floor.

"You cannot defeat me," Ravenna shouted. "I have lived, 20 lives, ravaged entire kingdoms. I will never stop. I will give this world the queen it deserves." Ravenna stepped out and kicked Snow's side and took out a dagger. "By fairest blood it was done."

Snow held out her arm, stopping Ravenna from stabbing her and then stabbed Ravenna in the heart. "And by fairest blood can it be undone."

Ravenna looked down as three drops of blood dropped from the wound. Unable to breathe she jumped up and crawled to her mirror, hoping for some help, but found none. Snow walked over and knelt down at the dying Ravenna, gasping for air. "You cannot have my heart."

Age caught up with Ravenna as her smooth skin was now wrinkled out and she stared at Snow with lifeless eyes until she was truly dead. One small tear fell down Snow's eyes.

"By the power, I pronounce you, Snow White, queen," the priest shouted as he placed my mother's crown on my head. It felt right. Standing up in my large red dress I looked out on all my family and friends. Jacob and Billy sat in the first row. Jessica was standing to the side with the women from the village, reunited with their husbands. The dwarves were on my right side and the Cullens were on my left. All except for Edward, who stood right beside me as he too knelt down. "And I pronounce you, Edward Cullen, king."

The kingdom was at peace. The witch was dead, snow left as spring came. The darkness was gone. "Hail to the queen and king," Happy shouted.

"Hail to the queen and king," everyone in the halls chorused as I felt Edward's cool hand in mine.

I did it. I brought peace back. Edward and I would rule together for 300 years before giving the throne to our daughter Renesmee who marries Jacob 20 years from now. We run into a group called the Volturi but after a few arguments we settle a peace treaty. Jessica works in the castle and marries a boy named Mike before dying of old age, since she was human. The woman in the village took up the castle halls. The dwarves stayed as well, never having to work in the mines again. Our kingdom is full of joy and laughter and peace for the rest of our rein. The future was a bright and cheery one.

And how I know this?

Simple.

Alice.


End file.
